


Babysitting

by FallenIceAngel



Series: PatchworkAU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alone At Home, Babysitting, Multi, Perona's mother is a busy person, Tea Party, Teething, perona is mihawk's daughter, playing hide and seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenIceAngel/pseuds/FallenIceAngel
Summary: A relaxed afternoon before a party. That was what Ace thought before the doorbell rang and he was left in charge of the four-year-old Perona.





	1. Ace's time

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I read a comment on AO3 to my story 'Until they notice' (Thanks canneverremember;) ). I had to write it down after I finished the 12th (or 13th if you count the prologue) chapter of 'Until they notice'. So enjoy the little adventure of babysitting. I will write the mentioned flashbacks of Sabo and Luffy. Don't know yet when I will do these two. These flashbacks won't be in a new Work but in this one as new chapters.
> 
> Also since I already ... how do I say it now. It has something to do with the love life of the three brothers and also of the children of Whitebeard. You can expect GirlXBoy, BoyXBoy and perhaps some GirlXGirl pairings. So just a little warning ^^' But there won't be any explicit scenes.
> 
> ASL: Ace & Sabo (19), Luffy (16)
> 
> Whitebeard: Fossa (28), Blenheim (27), Jozu & Atmos (26), Vista (25), Curiel & Kingdew (24), Namur (23), Marco & Thatch (22), Izo (21), Blamenco (18), Haruta (17), Rakuyo & Jiru (14)

Ace sighed. How did he get into this situation? He had to babysit Perona, the four-year-old girl from the neighbours. She was the daughter of Dracule Mihawk, an old friend of their father. The man worked hard and the mother of the child seemed to be always in a haste.

 

She didn’t say much as she dropped off Perona. Only said that she would pick her up later and went away.

 

Ace looked down at Perona who carried a teddy bear with a surgical mask over his mouth. „So what shall I do with you and Mister Bear?“, the nineteen-year-old asked.

„His name is not Mister Bear, it is  Kumae“, the rosette said angrily and kicked against Ace’s shin.

„Sorry, sorry.“ The black-haired young man rolled his eyes.

 

Why did her mother have to drop her off now? Seriously couldn’t she had done it later? Then he could have convinced his little brother to babysit the brat while he went out to a party with Thatch and Vista. But now the chances were small. Especially if Sabo comes back in a few minutes to get ready for his date with Koala.

 

His blonde brother would make him do a lot of chores if he pushed the responsibility on their little brother. Like Sabo didn’t do it, too.

 

Ace looked down again, only to find Perona gone. „Perona?“ He looked around. The child shouldn’t be able to move so fast. He started to search every room on the ground floor of the house. She wouldn’t dare to go up- or downstairs, would she? He hoped not. He feared that Perona would come to close to some stuff which was important or just dangerous for her at the moment.

 

„Are you searching for something?“ Ace looked around to see his blonde brother looking slightly confused. „A little brat called Perona.“ Sabo looked instantly annoyed as the name fell.

„Don’t tell me, that her mother dropped her off again when Mum wasn’t here.“

„She was in a hurry.“

„Her mother does that all the time. Last year I had to babysit Perona because you were at a cooking event with Thatch and Blamenco and Luffy was in some amusement park with Marco and Haruta. My study date with Koala was called off and I had to play tea party the whole afternoon.“

„Was that the study date where you intend to sleep with your girlfriend?“

„Yes.“ Sabo blushed madly. Ace would have laughed if he didn’t have other worries now.

„So are you going to help me look for her? Only until Koala comes by“, Ace pleaded slightly and put his best puppy-look to use. 

 

„Fine, fine, I’ll help you“, Sabo sighed. Ace grinned and did a little victory dance in his mind. Another win for the puppy looks. „So lets split up. I don’t think she is hiding on the ground floor. The hiding options here are rare, so you would have found her by now. So one search the first floor and the other the basement“, Sabo decided.

Ace nodded. „I’ll take the basement“, the black-haired man said and went to the stairs.

 

Their basement only had three rooms. One storage room, a room with for laundry which also contained the fuse box and his own room. The laundry room was crossed out. The door was always locked if their mother away since the time Luffy was nearly accidentally washed by their father because he had hidden in the washing machine. That only left two rooms.  He checked the storage room first but found nothing.

 

His room was a different subject. Ace didn’t find the brat there, but he was sure she was in his room. Some of his band posters were decorated with ribbons, which are drawn with a neon pink marker. His Pansear plushie also had ribbons on it. Seriously? What was wrong with this brat? He freed his precious pokemon plushie from the useless clothes and put it on his desk, where the brat wouldn’t get again.

 

Since Ace didn’t find Perona in the basement, he locked his room and went upstairs to help Sabo. His blonde brother left his own room, as he came. „Did she decorate your Panpour?“

„Luckily no. I had him on my bookshelf. So she couldn’t get him. But she tried to make my room look more ‚cute‘“, Sabo said and shivered.

„So that does leave only Luffy’s room?“

„Yep, already searched the bathroom and the room of our parents.“

 

Together they opened Luffy’s door carefully. They know that their little brother’s room always seemed to be a mess, which sometimes fell on someone if the door was opened. But it didn’t happen this time.

 

„Do you think she is here? This room doesn’t look like she tried to make it cute“, Ace said. „Perhaps we interrupted her and now she had hidden?“, Sabo suggested and shrugged. They didn’t have any other choice as to search through the mess.

 

Well, they thought so. „Are you looking for something?“, interrupted them Luffy’s voice. Their younger brother stood at the door with Perona on his hip and one arm around her body. Both older brothers looked shocked at the little four-year-old girl.

„They are too stupid to play Hide and Seek“, Perona said and nibbled on a cookie.

Luffy laughed. „Don’t be too hard, Perona. They aren’t used to play Hide and Seek any longer“, his little brother said and patted her head with his free hand.

 

„Why is she behaving with Luffy?“, Sabo wondered.

„Because Lu-chan is cool and cute“, Perona stated. Luffy just grinned.

„I had to babysit her often since she was one year old. Even if I had to call Marco the first time, because she was teething and I didn’t know“, Luffy grinned at them.

„Ne Lu-chan, is Ma-chan coming, too? I want to play with you“, Perona said and looked at the younger black-haired boy. „

Sorry, little one. You have to play with my older brother Ace until you mommy comes. I promised my best friend Haruta that I’ll cheer for her on her fencing tournament and Ma-chan is our driver“, Luffy explained with a sorry-smile. It made Perona pouting.

 

Ace and Sabo shared a glance. What did their little brother do with her to get called Lu-chan? They were mostly called idiots or just stupid.

 

But their silent communication via glances didn’t last long as the doorbell rang. They followed their little brother to the door and let him open the door.

 

Marco stood there dressed in a warm coat. „Hi, you don’t look ready yet. Hurry up, the traffic will only get worse in the next hour, yoi“, the blonde said as noticed Luffy’s clothes.

„Ma-chan“, Perona greeted from the boy’s arms. A small smile ghosted over Marco’s face if Ace had seen it right before he lifted the girl in his arms.

„Hi, there little princess. You grew a lot since the last time, I saw you, yoi.“

„I am four already“, Perona stated proudly.

„Come in, I’ll just get ready really quick“, Luffy said and ran up the stairs.

 

„So you get also along with her? What exactly did you do with her? She decorates our rooms and we are called idiots by her“, Ace directly asked as the door was closed behind Marco. The blonde lifted an eyebrow.

„Nothing special. Your brother mostly takes care of her, I’ll only come by if Luffy doesn’t know what is wrong with her or to cook when you two and your parents are away longer, yoi.“

„Ma-chan is great“, Perona cheered, before she turned to Ace and Sabo. „And you are not.“

 

It made Ace somehow feel depressed. This girl really knew how to put someone down a bit.

 

„I’m ready.“ Luffy jumped down the stairs and grinned.

„Then I guess that means you have to stay with Ace and Sabo, little princess. Be nice to them or they won’t let you come over anymore, yoi“, Marco said and made a little scolding gesture with his index finger. Perona giggled. „Okay, but only because I want to visit Lu-chan and Ma-chan“, the girl promised.

„Until next time, Perona“, Luffy said and hugged the girl, before Marco gave her to Sabo.

 

„See you on Saturday. Oyaji invites you to the little party because of the acceptance of Izo to this special acting/design school, he applied for, yoi“, Marco waved his hand and left with Luffy who waved at them, before he went back for a short time to give Perona a kiss on the cheek. This let to Marco carrying the boy over his shoulder as they had to hurry to be on time before the traffic made this impossible.

 

Ace was lucky that Koala sent a message that she would come by later as she had to help her uncle Tiger. So Sabo was with him the whole time. Sure, they both had to watch this cute girly movie nearly three times before Mihawk showed up to take Perona home. But it was better than how it could be if the girl didn’t make the promise to Marco.

 

„Ne, Ace, don’t you think that Luffy and Marco some acted like Perona’s parents?“

„What? Luffy is nothing like Mihawk or this strange hasty-acting person and Marco is perhaps a bit like Mihawk.“

„No no, not that way. I mean, when they said goodbye it somehow reminded me when we were younger and had to stay with our babysitter, but wanted to go with our parents and well Mum didn’t want to go sometimes, too. So dad carried her out laughing.“

Ace blinked. „Are you saying that you want our baby brother to have a child already?!“

Sabo looked shocked at him. „No! Luffy should stay innocent until he is thirty. You misunderstood. I just thought that perhaps Perona behave more around Luffy and Marco because she somehow sees them as her substitutional parents.“

„Good. That could be possible. So Luffy as the daddy and Marco is the mother-hen?“

Sabo laughed. „Possible. Even Marco’s nickname sounds close to Mum.“

„But do we want our baby brother to date someone who is six years older when he is just sixteen?“

Both looked at each other. „No, I think he would mostly end up with Haruta or Nami“, Ace said.

„That would be somewhat too cliche for Luffy as these two are his best friends and we don’t know if our baby brother is really interested in girls“, Sabo said a little laughing and looked to the ground. „But if he is into boys, well men who are older than him, I hope it is someone like Marco, who is able to keep him out of too much trouble“, his blonde brother said.

Ace nodded. „Yeah, you are right… but how did we come from a talk about a little brat to Luffy’s love life? We know he just loves meat and probably still thinks sex is something to eat.“

 

Both brothers laughed. „So want to watch Die hard until Koala comes, to get the pictures of this movie out of your mind?“

„Count me in.“


	2. ~Sabo's time - Tea party~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabo's time to babysit Perona. Have fun with it ;)
> 
> ASL: Ace & Sabo (18), Luffy (15)
> 
> Whitebeard: Fossa (27), Blenheim (26), Jozu & Atmos (25), Vista (24), Curiel & Kingdew (23), Namur (22), Marco & Thatch (21), Izo (20), Blamenco (17), Haruta (16), Rakuyo & Jiru (13)
> 
> and Koala is 18, too.

Sabo walked up and down. He checked his clock. Two hours left. Two hours to get everything ready for his study date with Koala. Two hours to get his brothers out of the house.

 

Luffy would be easy. His little brother would be easy. In one hour he would be picked up by Marco and Haruta. The first son of Whitebeard promised that he would take the black-haired boy and his best female friend, Whitebeard’s only daughter, to an amusement park. So Sabo would just help Luffy pack some snacks and it would be fine.

 

Ace was a bit the problem. His older brother didn’t have any plans at the moment as far as he knew. So how to get him out of the house?

 

He let himself fall on the sofa in his room. What could he do? Just ask him? No. Not a chance. Ace would use that to tease him or get a big deal out of it. Involving doing a lot of chores and doing his slightly older brother’s homework.

 

„Oi, Sabo, Thatch just called. He got a last minute invite to a cooking event. He can take three guests with him. Blamenco is already with him and I will go, too. Want to come with us?“, Ace said as he burst into the room without knocking.

 

Sabo a bit shocked fell from the sofa. „Ace, you idiot. Ever heard of knocking?“, the blonde scolded. The black-haired young man just laughed.

„I did knock, you just didn’t hear it. So you want to come with us?“, Ace asked.

„When is this event?“

„In thirty minutes and will last at least five hours.“

 

Sabo blinked. Was there a god who liked him?

 

„I would say yes, but I already have other plans. Koala is coming over in two hours to study for this important test I told you about“, the blonde said. „Yeah, I remember. But you won’t study long, you have some other plans in mind with your girlfriend, haven’t you?“ Ace grinned while Sabo started to blush a bit.

 

„I see how it is. Have fun, little brother. I’ll bring you some snacks from the event if anything is left over“, Ace said.

„Hey. We still don’t know for sure who is older. Just because this old lady at the orphanage said you are mostly older because you are born on the first January“, Sabo protested. His cheeks were a deep red now. But Ace just laughed.

 

One hour later Ace was already away and Marco just came by with Haruta to pick Luffy up. His little brother hugged him goodbye before he jumped the older blonde as greeting. Marco scolded him lightly for that but returned the hug of the black-haired boy. „I’ll bring him back around eight, yoi.“

 

Sabo waved until they were in the car and started to drive away. Fifty minutes left. Now he had to prepare everything needed. He was so busy preparing everything that he didn’t hear the doorbell at first.    

 

The blonde jumped down the stairs to hurry to the door. It couldn’t be Koala, yet. It was still fifteen minutes until the arranged time. Sure, she was sometimes early, but never that early.

 

Sabo opened the door a bit out of breath and got something, well someone shoved into his arms. „See you later, Sweetie. Daddy will pick you up. Everything she needs is in the back“, the woman said and left in a hurry.

 

The blonde blinked and looked down to see a light pink haired, three-year-old girl with black eyes and a big teddy-bear in his arms. „Uhm, hi?“, Sabo said a bit unsure.

„I don’t like you“, the girl stated.

 

He didn’t know how to react to this. „So how is your daddy and when will he pick you up?“, Sabo said.

„Daddy is Daddy. Don’t know. Sometimes he comes back very late“, the girl looked a bit unhappy and hugged her teddy bear.

 

Okay… Sabo would take it back. If there was a god, he hated him. No one was so cruel to first make the house empty except him and then send him a little girl to babysit.

 

„So little girl, will you behave? A friend is coming to study with me for an important test, so I’ll give you cookies and some pillows…“, Sabo started, but the girl stopped him.

„I want a tea party. If I don’t get a tea party, I’ll scream.“

 

„Listen, I don’t have time to play tea party with you. But I can get some guest from my brother’s room or better set one up there for you.“ Sabo hoped to convince the girl that way. But she just shook her head. This was bad.

 

Another rang of the doorbell. Koala was here. Koala was here and he hadn’t found a way to busy the girl, yet. Perhaps she knew a way. That was his only hope at the moment. He wasn’t used to taking care of a little girl. Sure, he had a little brother. But the behaviour of Luffy and this girl were as different as possible.

 

„Hi, Koala“, Sabo greeted his girlfriend and gave her a short kiss.

„Ew“, the girl shrieked.

„Hi, Sabo and hi, little one“, Koala greeted with a smile.

„My name is Perona, not little one“, the rosette protested.

 

„Her mother just left her here a few minutes ago and she won’t be picked up until later“, Sabo said and let the light red-haired young woman in.

„Well, I guess that means only studying and then leave you to babysitting“, she said while a little smile. The blonde looked annoyed at his girlfriend.

 

That was not his plan. Really not exactly.

 

Two hours of studying had Perona whining that she was bored. Koala had tried to help but this little girl was a devil. She wasn’t happy with anything that he or his girlfriend had suggested. She just wanted a tea party.   

 

A tea party they couldn’t have at the moment. Their studying was important at the moment. At least that should be done. Even if the last part of the planned studying date.

 

„Well, it was nice studying with you, Sabo. But I have to go now. A friend of my uncle is coming over and I have to be there“, Koala apologized and kissed him goodbye after they studied for around two hours. „I guess you should play tea party with her. It could be helpful to calm her down as nothing really worked. I’m sorry I can’t stay to help you.“ She waved at him as she left.

 

Sabo sighed. „Okay, I’m playing tea party with you.“

 

The girl pouted. She looked still unhappy, even if she got her wish now. „So what do we need for a tea party?“ „You need to be pretty and cute.“ Sabo cringed. He didn’t like this own bit.

 

And he was right. Perona was only happy as she was able to apply lots of makeup to his face and put lots of ribbons in his hair.

 

He hoped that her father would be back before his brothers came back. Otherwise, he would be teased forever. Not only by his own brothers but also from Thatch and the others. That was something he liked to avoid.

 

„Do you want some tea?“

 

Just keep smiling was the only thought he had in mind while having a tea party.

„Your smile is creepy and not cute!“

How long till her father picks her up?

 

A sudden knock on his door made him shriek and did scare Perona.

 

„So Sabo, how was your study date with…“, his adopted father Shanks started to ask before the redhaired man noticed Perona. „Aren’t you Mihawk’s little daughter?“

„I don’t like you“, the rosette said

 

„You know her father?!“

„Yes. Her father is an old friend of mine. That’s why her mother drops her off at our house very often“, Shanks said and looked at Sabo. „Aren’t you looking cute. I should take a picture of that.“

 

Sabo’s eyes widened. „No, you don’t or I tell mom about that secret stash.“

„Okay… no picture for the photo album of embarrassing moments in the life of my three little boys to share with Newgate over a nice cup of sake.“

 

„Ne, Perona, this man will play with you now“, Sabo said.

„No, don’t want to. Don’t like him“, Perona stated.

 

„I would help you, but she doesn’t like me for some reason. She gets along with your mother as far as I know“, Shanks said. „But I’ll make something to eat for you two.“

 

And that his father did. While Perona was eating, Sabo washed his face and got ridden off the ribbons.

 

Now how can he survive the rest of the babysitting?


	3. ~Luffy's time - Teething~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is some cute Luffy babysitting Perona for the first time alone, well not exactly alone completely. Enjoy it ;)
> 
> ASL: Ace & Sabo (16), Luffy (13)
> 
> Whitebeard: Fossa (25), Blenheim (24), Jozu & Atmos (23), Vista (22), Curiel & Kingdew (21), Namur (20), Marco & Thatch (19), Izo (19), Blamenco (15), Haruta (14), Rakuyo & Jiru (10)

Luffy was bored. His brothers were away. Sabo was doing something important for school and Ace. He didn’t know. His black-haired brother only told him he had something important to do and didn’t want to be bothered. Makino was working in her bar or was she helping out grandpa, and Shanks was on a business trip. Luffy sighed.

 

What could he do?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. The thirteen-year-old boy jumped up and raced down the stairs. Luffy opened the door only a little to see that it was the wife of an old friend of his father. The cool one with the eyes like a hawk.

 

„Hi, I’m sorry for not calling. But could your mom take care of Perona again? There is an important meeting I can’t miss. Everything you need is in the bag“, the woman said and put a carrycot with a bag, a pillow and a blanket inside next to him and pushed a baby in his arms. Luffy blinked and wanted to say that his mother is away, but the other one already was away.

 

„Well, looks like I got something to do.“ He grinned at the baby, who gave him a toothless smile as he rocked her slightly in his arms.

 

Caring for the little one was easy. He had seen Makino done it a lot and his mother even he led him feed her oneth.

 

But after one hour Luffy was near crying himself. He had done everything he knew what he could. Changed her diaper, not very good, but she was clean. Feed her. Try to rock or sing her to sleep. But nothing helped to make the little girl stop crying. It hurt him inside to be unable to help her.

 

Luffy walked up and down with her while he searched his handy for someone who could help him. His mother wouldn’t hear it, Shanks wouldn’t be able to pick up, Sabo would hear it but he would get his blonde brother into trouble if he called. Ace would pick up and just hang up most likely. So who could he call?

 

His best friend Haruta? No, she may have two younger brothers, but Luffy knew she didn’t remember much from the baby phase of Jiru and Rakuyo as she was only four or five around that time.

 

He scrolled through his numbers and stopped at one of his emergency contacts, after his parents and brothers.

 

Marco. Haruta’s older brother who often took care of them when they met up to play, who picked him up from school if his parents and brothers couldn‘t or who drove him and Haruta around since the blonde got his driving license at the age of seventeen. He remembered that Thatch, another brother of Haruta, called Marco often a mother-hen. So the blonde would definitely know what to do.

 

„Shh, Perona, everything will be fine“, the boy mumbled while he tapped the call sign on his phone and waited. The little girl cried more.

 

„Marco, I need your help“, Luffy immediately said as a sleepy voice answered.

„Is this a baby, yoi?“

„Yes, I don’t know what to do. She won’t stop crying, you have to help me there is no one else here and I…“, Luffy whined.

„I’ll be over as fast as possible, yoi.“ Then he only heard the beep-sound.

 

Luffy breathed out. „Everything will be fine. Help is on the way“, the boy mumbled and rocked her gently. He hoped Marco would be here quick. Luffy wandered to the window in the living room and looked outside. Switching sometimes to caressing the baby’s head.

 

When he saw the black car of the blonde, he carefully laid the baby girl in the carrycot and hurried to the door. Marco stood at the door ready to ring the doorbell but was surprised as Luffy hugged him and buried his face in the purple shirt. The blonde looked tired if he had seen that right and he felt sorry for calling.

 

„I don’t know what to do. I fed her, I changed her diaper, I rocked her like mama did, but she wouldn’t stop crying. It hurts… it hurts to hear her crying“, Luffy mumbled and couldn’t hold a few tears back on his one.

 

A hand patted his hair. „How old is she, yoi?“, Marco asked and guided the boy inside, closing the door behind them. „One year, I think“, Luffy said and wiped his tears away. „She is in the living room.“

 

„It can be that she is teething. If the mother left you a bag of things for her. Look for a teething ring. Otherwise, we have to improvise, yoi“, Marco told him, before he shortly went to the kitchen. Luffy could hear water but decided to look inside the bag.

 

When the blonde came back his right hand was still a bit wet. So he had probably washed his hand. With interest, Luffy looked as Marco carefully lifted the girl in his arms and sensed her gum softly with his right thumb.

 

The crying stopped a little. But tears still shimmered in Perona’s eyes.

 

„Looks like I am right. Did you find the ring, yoi?“

 

Luffy lifted an unknown thing for him. „Is that the teething ring?“ Marco nodded and sat down on the couch. Luffy stood up and seated himself next tot he blonde.

„Hold her that way and hold on the ring so that she can chew on it, yoi“, Marco explained and corrected Luffy’s hold on the girl.

 

The girl seemed like she wanted to cry again as the blonde’s finger left her mouth, but no cry came over her lips as the teething ring was quickly in her mouth.

 

A smile appeared on Luffy’s face as the girl seemed happy now.

 

„Thank you, Marco“, the boy said quietly as Perona started to seem sleepy. The blonde just waved his hand and yawned.

 

The boy turned his head to look at the older one. Marco looked very tired. More than usual. „I’m sorry for calling you…“

„It’s fine. You couldn’t know. Just wake me up, if something is wrong with her again, yoi“, the blonde mumbled and leaned against the back of the couch with his eyes closed.

„I will“, Luffy said and stood up. „You can just lay down.“

 

He didn’t expect a reaction as the blonde was already asleep. Luffy smiled softly and went to get a blanket for Marco while holding still holding the little girl. „We have to be quiet now so Marco can rest. He overworks himself often… so I shouldn’t have called him“, the boy mumbled to Perona who looked up at him with big sleepy eyes.

 

„But perhaps we should take a nap with him. That sounds good, doesn’t it?“, Luffy grinned. He swore there was a nod from Perona.

 

~*~*~

 

Makino was only home for a short time. She had to pick something up before she could drive to Garp, Luffy’s biological grandfather who was unable to take care of his biological grandchild and two adopted and had to put them up for adoption while also asking her to do that task.

 

It worked out well.

 

Makino was surprised that the house was quiet. Luffy was supposed to be home. Her youngest was only quiet when he slept. For some reasons she didn’t believe that Luffy would be asleep.

 

So it was a surprise to find him asleep on the couch with Marco and Perona. The black-haired boy had snuggled himself into the blonde who was laying on his back. The baby was on Marco’s chest and was held by both sleeping boys.

 

A smile appeared on her lips. She quickly pulled out her phone and shoot a picture. Maybe she should finish some quick meal for them to heat up when they would wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Note: I mentioned Garp and the explanation why Luffy stays with Makino and Shanks is a bit short. But I don't know if I get back to it in another one shot. So here is the explanation.
> 
> Garp adopted Ace, because even if Roger was a rival, but also some kind of a friend. When Ace was four, Sabo got adopted by Garp as well when the blonde ran away from home and landed in their little garden.
> 
> Both boys were five when Luffy got too them. His parents died both and Garp had to deal with the money business. Making it impossible for him take care of the children and work.
> 
> Makino already babysat the boys sometimes and Dadan, a friend of him helped, too. But he didn't want his boys to live that way until he found a solution to the money problem. So he put them up for adoption and also told Makino about it, as she would get a high chance of getting financial help and she was close to him so that he would still be able to see his grandchildren.
> 
> Does that sound logical to you or should I try a different way to explain?^^'


End file.
